Ascendent: the Forth book in the Divergent Series
by SweetPineApple6
Summary: This is what I think the fourth book would be like if Tris survived. Also, Will and Lynn didn't die after being shot, and same with Tori. And Tris was able to save Marlene from falling. Sorry I just hate it when people die. Please review, and give me ideas. I'm going to try and post every other day. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV

I open my eyes. A bright light is shining in my face, and I have to squint. I look around, and I realize I'm in a hospital room. All my memory's come flooding back. _I died. How am I not dead? I shouldn't be alive. Am I alive? _I start trying to say something, but my voice is so weak. I manage to get out a quiet

"Hello?" I sit up, and I feel a sharp pain in my side. _Oh yeah. David shot me. _I think. I hear voices from down the hall.

"She should be awake in a few days. She's gonna be fine."

"Can I see her?" That was Tobias' voice.

"Of course." I hear footsteps approaching.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias say. "You're awake?" He runs towards me and hugs me. I feel another sharp pain from where Tobias is hugging me. I wince, and clutch my side.

"Are you okay?" I nod my head and smile.

"Tris I thought I lost you." He hugs me again, this time avoiding my wound.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias. I just couldn't let-" He puts his finger to my lips and kisses me again.

Tobias' POV

Tris is going to be fine. The doctor said she'll need some physical therapy, and lots of recovery time, but she should be back to normal in a few weeks. Right now, we're all visiting Uriah for the last time. Tris is in a wheelchair, so she can say goodbye. He looks like he's sleeping, but when I touch his hand it's stiff and cold. The doctor shuts off one machine, and Uriah's hand shakes a little.

"Wait!" I scream. The doctor looks at me funny, but sees what I'm seeing. Uriah's eyes start to flutter and his hand moves more. We all stare at him as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Uriah?" Whispers Zeke.

"Zeke? What's going on?" Zeke and Hannah both hug him. He doesn't seem to know what's happening, but he's happy. He smiles and says

"Why is everyone crying?"

Tris' POV

We all decided to move back to Chicago. It's only been a few weeks since the Bureau got the virus. Right now, me and Tobias are living across the hall from Christina and Will. Uriah and Marlene live next door, and Zeke and Shauna are down the hall. Lynn lives with her little brother and mom on the next floor. Tonight, we're all going to go out to dinner to celebrate our freedom from the experiment. Me and Christina are getting ready in her apartment.

"I'm so glad that all that drama is over." She says with a grin.

"Me too. We can finally live normal lives, and be normal teenagers." She grabs the curling iron and twists my hair through it.

"Yeah! We were spending so much time saving our city, we haven't got to be teenagers!" She laughs. I can't help but smile. The door opens and Tobias sticks his head in the bathroom.

"Are you guys ready yet?"

"No! Get out!" Christina shouts. Me and Tobais both laugh and Christina glares at him.

"Okay, just hurry up." He closes the door and Christina continues curling my hair.

Tobias' POV

Tris holds my hand as we walk towards the train.

"Tris, are you going to be able to jump on the train?" I ask worried.

"I'll be fine-" I lightly touch her wound and she winces. I raise an eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I'll carry you." I say arrogantly. She looks at me with a smug look.

"Oh really?" I pick her up and throw her over my shoulders. She giggles and clutches on to my arm. The train approaches and I get ready to jump on. When it's right next to me and slowing down, I put Tris in and swing myself in too. She smiles and kisses me, starting to move her hands up my shirt. She runs her fingers over my abs. The train shakes and when I look up, Christina and Will are on with us.

"Hey guys." She says holding back a laugh. Will is laughing on the floor. Tris' cheeks fill with color.

"Shut up." She smiles again and gets up off the floor. Tris and Christina wear similar dresses, I'm sure on purpose.

"Where do we get off?" Asks Will.

"Right now." I reply. Everyone gathers at the edge of the edge of the train car. Will and Christina jump while I pick up Tris. I land on my feet, but the impact makes my ankles ache. I set Tris down and she kisses me gently. Christina yells

"Get a room!" And we break apart, still smiling at each other.

Tris' POV

We walk up to the entrance of the restaurant. Tobias holds the door open for all of us. When we walk in everyone else is already at a table. I sit down next to Uriah with Tobias on the other side of me. We all chat and laugh for hours. I've been trying to steal fries from Tobias' plate, but he keeps slapping my hand away. I lightly peck him, and slide my arm past him and grab a fry. I pull away from him and eat with a grin and Uriah laughs. I hear a clinking sound and look up. Zeke is standing on the chair holding a spoon to his beer.

"Let's have a toast! For all of us making it through this mess!" Zeke smiles at Uriah. I'm sure this is mostly for him. Everyone puts their beer in the center of the table. I have to lean in really far to reach the other bottles. More clinking sounds come from the bottles and I start to sit back down. Out of nowhere, the entire restaurant begins to shake, throwing me out of my chair. I hit the floor and my wound stings. I put my hand to my side and feel warm blood.

"Tobias, I think my stitches came out."

"Shit." He whispers under his breath. He lifts me up, and sets me on the table. The shaking has stopped but I have a feeling something else is coming. We wait for a long time, Tobias holding my wound, so I won't bleed too much. I know he has to apply pressure to it, but it makes it hurt even more. A voice screams through the restaurant.

"Attention people of Chicago. This city belongs to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare." The voice. I recognized it. It was David's.

"I will be taking this city back. One way or another." I hear the speaker click off and look at Tobias.

"I guess we have to go find David." He sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias' POV

We all leave the restaurant quickly. Luckily, the train was moving slowly, so we were able to lift Tris on easily. She seems fine, I just don't want her to stress her wound too much. We arrive at our apartment building, and everyone gets off except for me and Tris.

"We meet here tomorrow. Alright everyone?" Everyone nods and starts towards the building. Me and Tris stay on the train until we arrive at the hospital. They stitch her wound, and give her some pain medication, and we hop back on the train.

"Tobias?" She says.

"What's wrong?" I say. She looks up and me and kisses me.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"For what?" I kiss her again.

I don't know. Just… being there for me." I kiss her again and pick her up. She giggles and wraps her legs around me.

Tris' POV

I stretch my arms out and yawn.

"Oh good. You're awake." Says Tobias.

"We have to go in an hour. I got you a muffin." I rub my eyes and take a bite of the muffin on my nightstand. I throw the covers off, and realize all I'm wearing is Tobias' big hoodie. I grab clothes from my dresser and change, but I put Tobias' hoodie over it still.

"Hey! Is that mine!" Tobias jokes.

"No. It's mine now." I grin. He comes close and kisses me.

"Fine. C'mon we have to go." I grab my bag with food, water, a gun, and some medical supplies and follow Tobias out the door. Downstairs, only Zeke and Shauna are waiting. Cara, Caleb, and Matthew, who all live in an apartment complex down the street, built her a chair designed for rough terrain. It can climb over hills, and no one has to push it.

"Where is everyone!?" Zeke shouts.

"Not everyone is gonna get here at exactly 9:30, Zeke." Shauna says.

"They should." Zeke mumbles. I laugh. Caleb and Cara walk towards us.

"Where's Matthew?" Asks Tobias.

"He hacked into the Bureau's cameras! He's gonna stay here and watch." Caleb sticks out his hand. Sitting in his palm are small black boxes, the size of my pinkie.

"What are those?" I ask.

"They'll allow Matthew to talk to us. We can hear what he says and he can listen to what we say." Caleb looks really excited. He sticks a black box in his ear and says

"Matthew?" He smiles, but I can't hear anything. He offers me one and I put it in my ear. Suddenly, Matthew is talking.

"-and then you guys can go down this hallway."

"Ok, perfect." I heard Caleb say that in real life and through the box.

Tobias' POV

Everyone is gathered in front of the tracks. The train slows when it gets closer. I lift Tris in to the train, and hop in next to her. I watch four metal arms slide out of Shauna's wheelchair, and pull her into the train. The arms retract into the chair and Shauna smiles at me.

"Okay, does everybody have some food and a gun?" Zeke asks. Everyone mumbles yes.

"Good." He sits down next to Shauna and holds her hand. I sit down too and Tris sits on my lap. The train gets closer to the wall, which hasn't been taken down yet. We start getting out of the Train and I hear Matthew scream in my ear.

"You're being followed! Behind you!" Everyone else heard him to because they all look back. Three trucks are speeding toward us. They have the Bureau's symbol on the side. Someone sticks their head out of one of the windows, and fires at us. Cara hits the ground clutching her thigh. Will and Caleb rush to her side. _Why did Caleb run so fast?_ I think. I shake the thought from my mind. It's not important right now.

"She can ride on my lap!" Shouts Shauna.

"Now! We have to run!" They set Cara next to Shauna. I give Shauna some pain killers and bandages so she can help Cara while her chair moves itself.

More bullets fly over our heads and we start running. The gate begins to close and we run faster.

"We aren't gonna make it." Tris says between breaths. She's right. I reach into my bag and pull out my gun.

"What are you doing? They have trucks Tobias!" I ignore Tris and throw my gun into the closing gate. It starts making a loud creaking noise, but the gun doesn't bend. There's just enough space for us to slide through. I let everyone go ahead of me, grabbing my gun in the way out. A gunshot passes by my head, and almost hits me as I close the door. I sigh a breath of relief, but slowly, the door begins to open again.

"Shit. I forgot David controls it." I whisper under my breath. We start running again, towards where we thought the Bureau was. But then it occurs to me. We aren't going to make it on foot.

"We need to steal a truck." I say.

Tris' POV

"How are we supposed to do that Tobias?" I ask. My throat aches from running, but this is life or death. We have to keep moving. I hear Matthew in my ear again.

"I can see one of the trucks, the one on your left, has two people with shot wounds. Shoot the driver and you've got yourself a truck." Tobias is already holding his gun. He turns around and starts running backwards, aiming the gun at the drivers torso. A shot rings out and the truck skids, crashing into the truck next to it. We all run back and hop into the first truck, throwing the wounded men out. Zeke hops into the driver's seat and presses on the gas. The car skids again and moves quickly past the remaining truck. Marlene and Uriah are turned around shooting at the truck following us. It swerves and crashes into

a tree, the hood crumpling.

"We did it!" Christina says panting.

"That was just the beginning." Tobias says.

**If you have suggestions I would love to hear them! If you want me to do a lemon, tell me in the reviews. I'm trying to post at least every other day, but I love this story so it might be everyday. Also, thank you for the kind reviews! They make my day. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story! I didn't think that many people would! Please review if you have any ideas or questions. If you guys want a lemon tell me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Tris' POV

The truck speeds through the fringe, practically flying at every bump. I sit in the back, helping Shauna with Cara's wound. She's bleeding a lot and barely awake, but she'll be fine. Christina is comforting Will, who's trying not to cry.

"Will, really, she's gonna be okay." Christina says. He buries his face in her shoulder, and Christina hugs him.

Tobias, who is sitting in the passenger's seat, turns to Caleb. Caleb looks just as worried as Will.

"Why did you rush to her side so fast, Caleb?"Tobias asks. Caleb's face turns red and he folds his arms.

"Because she's my friend!" Christina inspects him.

"You're lying." She says and turns back to Will. Tobias gives him a smug look. Caleb rolls his eyes and says

"Fine. We're dating. Is that what you wanted?" Caleb's face turns red again as half the people in the car yell

"Oooooooooooo!"

Tobias' POV

Zeke stops the truck in front of the Bureau. Tris hops out with me, and holds my hand. We start to walk inside. Since Cara obviously couldn't come, Caleb and Will stayed with her. We walk in and Tris visibly shutters. She clearly has bad memories here. I squeeze her hand a bit tighter to remind her I'm here. It's dark out now, so most people that live in the Bureau are probably sleeping. All the halls are empty. I can feel the gun in my waistband pressing against my skin. I start biting my cheek. The quiet is too loud, the only sound is our footsteps. I have that feeling that something is about to happen. Something bad. Tris must have seen me getting nervous. She reassures me by getting closer and squeezing my hand. She looks up at me with an equally scared look, but also, a determined one. We take a right turn down a hall with rows of chairs on every side. Everyone stops and I get confused. I look down the hall and the silhouette of a man in a wheelchair. I freeze and can do nothing but stare. Tris digs her nails into my hand.

"Hello everyone. I've been expecting you."

**Did you guys like this chapter? I've always shipped Caleb and Cara, so they're going to date. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much! You're reviews make me so happy. Sorry for a short chapter. I'll probably post again later today. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

Tris' POV

David sits at the end of the hall, gun in hand. He wheels closer and closer. I'm frozen in place, petrified. This was the man that almost killed me. He almost took me from Tobias, and my friends. I hate him. I suddenly feel like I want to throw up. Just looking at him makes me sick. Tobias steps in front of me, to shield me from the evil before us.

"Tris, I was hoping I wouldn't see you again." He smiles and bangs the gun in his palm. I feel a wave of anger rush through me. Before I can charge him, Tobias starts to speak.

"Why do you still have your memories?"

"When I saw what Tris was doing, I shot her and incolated myself, before the serum was released."

"But, you didn't have your memories when we left here." Christina whispers. He rolls closer to us, fiddling with the barrel of the gun.

"Well, you see dear," he's right next to Christina now.

"I had to pretend I didn't know anything so you would leave, and I could gain strength." He smiles and turns to me.

"It's time to finish you for good Tris." He says still smiling. The words don't register in my mind. He picks up the gun and aims the barrel at my head.

"No!" I hear a gunshot and see Tobias on the ground, bleeding from his shoulder.

"Tobias!" I scream. He's still awake and gritting his teeth. I pull bandages out of my bag and wrap his shoulder. I was so focused on Tobias, I didn't notice Lynn, Marlene, Christina, and Uriah were all punching David. They all backed away and a bloody David slid out of his chair.

Lynn took over bandaging Tobias because I was shaking too much. Uriah handcuffed David, and put him back in his chair. Lynn and I helped Tobias off the floor, and carried him to the truck.

Tobias' POV

"I'm so sorry Four." Tris says with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean for you to-"

"Tris, it's ok. I did it to protect you. You would have died. I'll just have a hurt shoulder." She leans down and kisses me. I almost forget about the pain in my shoulder until Lynn dabs it with antiseptic. I hiss in pain.

"Tris, I'm gonna need you to stop making out with Four for a few minutes so I can make sure he doesn't bleed out." She looks up at Tris and smiles sarcastically. Even though my shoulder stings with pain, I laugh.

Tris' POV

We ride back to the city, in two separate cars we stole from the Bureau. I sit in the car with the injured people. Christina drives and Caleb sits in the passenger's seat. Will and I make sure Cara and Tobias are okay. I sit next to Tobias, holding his hand. He had some of the painkillers Lynn brought, so he's able to lean back without gritting his teeth in pain. I feel so guilty. I shouldn't have been that afraid of David. It doesn't matter now, I guess. As I think about everything, I start feeling nauseous. I lean my head out the window like I'm about to puke, but nothing comes out.

"Carsick?" Says Christina making eye contact with me in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah." I say sticking my head out the window again, this time accompanied by my lunch.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you get sick." Says Tobias. I look down at my stomach, then back up at him.

"Yes. I'm fine." He raises his eyebrow.

"Tobias, I'm really okay." He smiles and holds my hand. I smile too, but I don't want to. I think that I'm pregnant.

Tobias' POV

Tris has been acting weird over the past few days. I assume it's because she had to see the man who almost killed her and I got shot, but it seems like something else. My arm is in a sling, but I'm able to go back to the apartment now. Tris walks with me, holding the medicine I need.

"Tris." I say out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" She says trying to sound casual, but clearly tense.

"Why have you been acting… strange lately? I thought it was because of David or something but I can tell that's not it."

She bites her lip and looks up at me.

"I don't know." She sighs.

"I just feel guilty for letting you-"

"That's not what's wrong, I can tell." I cut her off. She looks at the floor.

"Tris, if you think I'll get mad at you or something I won't. I promise." I grab her hand and force her to look into my eyes.

"Tobias. I'm pregnant."

**Did you like the plot twist? A guest suggested it so I don't know who to give credit, but whoever you were, thanks. :) I've been posting everyday because I'm on a break from school to visit my family, but once I go back, I'll probably write less, sorry. Make sure to leave a review and tell me your suggestions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
